<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pins and Needles by PopeSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923132">Pins and Needles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopeSeed/pseuds/PopeSeed'>PopeSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (US/Canada)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Deviates From Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Wiccan Characters, POV Original Character, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopeSeed/pseuds/PopeSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther Greene just got a job as a professor in her home town of Boston, Mass. Stepping into a local bar her life is flipped on its tail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden Waite/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mainly for myself after finding a lack of self inserts available for this particular character. I decided to post it her to not only keep myself organized, but to hopefully fill the void a bit.<br/>*Updated slowly*<br/>~Pope.Seed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
Chapter 1<br/>
-</p><p>Frequenting bars was never my scene. Although I knew that fact all too well, I pushed open the burled wood of the bar’s doors. The second I pulled back on the handle, what felt like a wave of lightning flowed through me and over my skin. </p><p>There were too many energies, too many auras, the whole place just made my head spin. The same thing would happen at shopping malls, sports events, concerts. Any high trafficked area now that I was thinking about it. The liquor just made the whole situation worse.</p><p>I pulled in my arms in an attempt to lessen the pins and needles that radiated all around my body. This had never helped before, but the second I would stop trying would be the second it would work. </p><p>The day was still gripping onto the last hours of light. I knew that as the sun went down, more and more people would find their way into the pub. I took a seat at the bar, and ran a hand through my hair. The bartender came up to take my order. I raddled off the name of what I wanted, and went back to fighting off the lightning bolts that took pleasure in running marathons up and down my spine. </p><p>To everyone there I must have looked strung out. I wouldn’t blame them, not in the slightest. My hands had started to shake, and the ice in my glass would clink whenever I took a sip. The liquor helped, but only some. I felt weak falling back to it, but there was only so much one person could handle. It had become a crutch. A way to leach out the electricity , or ranter dull the senses to it. </p><p>I listened to the chatter that was going on around me. Drunks always had a way of making me smile at the darnedest things.</p><p>“Can I get a beer, please. Whatever you have on tap is fine,” A dark voice stated from next to me. </p><p>“Just starting your night?” I looked up from my glass. I don’t know what compelled me to speak. Maybe it was the liquid courage. </p><p>“I am,” he commented. “Do you mind if I sit?”</p><p>“I don’t own the stool,” I smiled at my own comment. Although I had looked up from my glass, I hadn’t actually looked at who had sat down next to me. Instead I had been looking at the top-shelf whiskey on the other side of the bar.</p><p>“Having a good night?” He asked, and for the first time I looked in his direction. He, whoever he was, was taking a sip from the glass his bartender had just handed him. His dark hair and eyes stood out against his fair skin. </p><p>I gave a short laugh in response, and looked back down at my drink before taking another sip. This many glasses in the electricity was just a dull kiss against my skin. It felt like coming inside from standing out in the snow. </p><p>Having a bad night, then?” He asked. I rested my head on the back of my hand.</p><p>“That would more closely describe it, yes. What about you?”</p><p>“Somewhere in between, I guess.” He and I smiled in unison. </p><p>His hand was held out in front of me soon after, “I’m Aiden.”</p><p>“Esther,” I shook his hand, and twisted on my seat a little to face him more. He had a smile on his face as though I had said something to amuse him.</p><p>“Something funny?”</p><p>“No, it’s just that you seem pretty young for an Esther.”</p><p>“You look pretty old for an Aiden. I was named after one of my distant grandparents,” I took a sip of my glass, and finished it off. All that was left was the ice that started to make the glass sweat.</p><p>He smirked, once again as if I had said another joke. This time, I decided not to press the matter. We sat like that for a while, enjoying each others company. I could’ve forgotten about all of the people around us if it wasn’t for the constant dull buzz about my body. </p><p>I didn’t know it then, but meeting him there was going to change my life. My once very uneventful, two-tone life.</p><p>He walked me back to my house, and I leaned against the frame of my door. The liquor still very present in my system. I felt the people walking up and down the street again, even if they were approaching from behind me. </p><p>“I would invite you in, but I haven’t finished unpacking,” I gave a short laugh. I fumbled for my keys before sliding them into the lock. A rush of worm air and worm light enveloped the front porch as the door creaked open slowly. </p><p>“I think I should head home, but I’ll call,” he took a step back. </p><p>“you’re sure?” I pushed. It was as though another force was trying to coax him in. The same force that made me talk to him in the bar. It was unusual, but I didn’t try and fight it.</p><p>“I promise, Esther. You and I can go for coffee, tomorrow if you feel the need.” By the time he finished his sentence, he was at the foot of my stairs. </p><p>“Goodnight, Esther.” He bowed his head with a smile, and turned to walk down the street. I watched from inside my door until he was out of sight. </p><p>“Goodnight, Aiden.” I shut my door, and latched the deadbolt behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this mainly for myself after finding a lack of self inserts available for this particular character. I decided to post it her to not only keep myself organized, but to hopefully fill the void a bit.<br/>~Pope.Seed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
Chapter 2<br/>
-</p><p>Every single space on my stove was on and covered with some section of a meal. The oven was on as well, helping to warm up both the food within it. I took a rapid trip upstairs to change into clothes that were better suited for a dinner. I was stressed to say the least. I hadn't seen Aiden since.., well the night that I had met him. Plans that we had made for earlier in the day had been candled due to the weather. </p><p>The storm still raged on outside, but staying in for dinner seemed like a good plan. At least in my eyes. I heard rain beat against the stained glass windows that were placed randomly throughout the house, and then I heard a distinct knock against the stained glass of the front door. </p><p>My heart shot into my throat, and I raced down the stairs. I stood on the last step and looked at the front door. A large, dark shadow loomed just on the other side of the door. </p><p>I took the deepest breath I thought humanly possible before walking to open the front door. Their Aiden stood, nearly soaked to the bone, on my front porch. </p><p>“You didn’t walk here, did you?” I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Get inside, you’ll get sick out there.”</p><p>“Actually, I drove. And then I ran from my car to your house,”  he walked through the door whilst shrugging off his jacket. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and down my face. All the droplets landed either on his shirt or on the carpet runner below us. </p><p>“I can go and grab some towels. I don’t want to sound crazy or anything, but please don’t move. Or step on the wood.” I rushed into the downstair’s bathroom, and amassed a large collection of hand towels. From the laundry room I quickly rooted through some clean clothes. The only thing I found the I thought maybe could fit him was a fraternity shirt I had stolen  my Junior year at MIT. When I brought everything over Aiden had taken off his boots, and was standing in the front hallway standing almost like a wet dog. </p><p>I handed him the towels before remembering the food that was both on the stove and in the oven. A feeling of panic rushed over me, and I nearly sprinted into the kitchen to turn off all the burners. I stirred through everything, and was disappointed to find everything just a tad burnt. There was no point in crying over spilt milk. </p><p>After settling the situation in the kitchen, I once again went back to Aiden. </p><p>“I didn’t need six hand towels to dry off,” he smiled as he ran one through his hair. The others and the shirt were sitting on the hall tree next to him. </p><p>I gave a winded laugh in response, “I can take your shirt to the wash.”</p><p>His eyes locked onto mine, and I wondered for a moment if I had said something off. </p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I do,” I insisted and held out my hand. “If I could offer you pants that would fit, I would do that too. I don’t think I have any, so you’re safe”</p><p>He gave a laugh in response as he unbuttoned his shirt. For my own sanity, I didn’t dare look down. I wanted to, but I decided to keep my eyes up. For respect’s sake (and to spare myself form a horribly red blush).</p><p>He handed me his shirt, and I walked back into the laundry room to start it in the washer machine. I read the tag before placing it in just to make sure it was safe to put it in the dryer after its time in the wash. </p><p>I went back to Aiden for the third time. He was still in the same space, but now he was looking at the things around him.</p><p>“you would make a cute fraternity member,” I jested. Aiden looked puzzled before looking down at his shirt and realizing the joke. </p><p>“I- uh, kinda’ burnt dinner. Not too bad, but it may be noticeable.”</p><p>“I don’t mind. Am I aloud to move now or?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah! It’s just that these floors are super old and I don’t have the skill to clean them if they were to get soaked. My mom was always crazy about my brother and me bubbling up the floors. I’m sorry if that’s silly.”</p><p>“No! Not at all,” he took a step further into the house. I led him to the kitchen, and I went to the cabinet to pull out the flatware that only yesterday I had unpacked. Everything was severely mismatched, I hadn’t felt the need to go out and replace the hand me downs from when I moved into my first apartment. I pulled out the ones that looked the most alike. The same was done with the silverware. </p><p>Aiden had offered to help, but I rejected his offer. He was a guest. He looked around the kitchen as I set the table. We sat down to eat eventually, and I couldn’t help but be disappointed with how the dish turned out. Aiden didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Between us were two bottles of red wine. One was already opened, and the other sat with the cork still in. I tried to take slow sips from my glass during our conversation, but I knew it being in the house was a problem. I finished off my first glass, and looking at Aiden through the bottom of the vessel I realized that there was no buzzing coming from him. </p><p>“strange…,” I murmured to myself, and my eyes narrowed in confusion. I hadn’t meat anyone before who’s presence didn’t give off the electricity. </p><p>“What happened?” Aiden asked, obviously curious as to why I was staring at him. He looked a little nervous, but I decided to change the conversation. </p><p>“Um- it’s nothing. I’m just glad the storm let up enough for you to get in my house. It’s almost like a hurricane out there.”</p><p>“I head some neighborhoods were expected to loose power at some point,” Aiden finished off his plate, and took a sip from his glass. </p><p>“Spooky,” I laughed. “You want anymore of anything?”</p><p>“I’m good for now, but thanks.” I smiled and picked up both of our plates. I ran the water from the tap over them before placing them on a rack in the dishwasher. </p><p>“Aiden, I’m really sorry for how forward I was the other night. I don’t usually drink, and I have no clue what came over me. I was half farad I had scared you off.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t think you could have scared me off.” I heard him set his wine glass down on the table. In a hurried fashion I put away all the food that was left over and put the dishes in the sink to hopefully soak off the burnt bits. </p><p>Aiden stood up from his chair. I wasn’t ready for the evening to be over, but I felt it drawing to a close. </p><p>“Thank you for dinner, Esther.”</p><p>I turned to smile at him, “Thank you for coming over, and for letting me cook for you.”</p><p>I can walk you to the door, I smiled again in a way to cover up the way that I wanted him to stay. I walked with him to the front, and watched as he pulled on his coat and shoes.</p><p>I opened the door for him, and saw the storm that was raging outside. It had gotten marginally worse in the time we were eating. I closed the door as a large gust of wind blew through the house. </p><p>“I’m not letting you drive in that.” </p><p>“Esther-” Aiden started, and I stood firmly in front of the door. Not that I thought that I could stop him if he really wanted to go. I was a petite five feet tall, and Aiden had at least a foot on me. Even with that being said, I wasn’t moving. </p><p>“If you go out in that storm, and get hurt I- Well, I would be pretty mad,” I crossed my arms. Aiden crossed his. </p><p>“I’ll be okay,” he laughed, but I didn’t find the matter in any way funny. </p><p>“Okay, fine,” Aided seceded with a sigh. He pulled his arms out of his jacket and hung it back on its spot on the hall tree (I had towel dried it so that the wood below it wouldn’t get drenched). </p><p>“Feel free to make yourself at home. I’ll make up the guest bed for you upstairs.” Before I did anything, I went and put Aiden’s shirt in the dryer. I rummaged through the linen closet and pulled out an extra queen size quilt, as well as some blankets. I walked through the living room with the sheets piled high on my shoulder, and he looked at me. </p><p>He had been in deep thought. Lips pursed and everything as he looked at the vast collection of unorganized books that lined the built-in shelves next to my television set. </p><p>“If you’re going to make me stay, the least I could do is help you.” I didn’t argue as he pulled the blankets off on my shoulder. He followed me upstairs to the guests bedroom, and helped me make the bed. I went behind him and justified everything. I was thankful for the help.</p><p>“I’m sorry for all of the boxes,” I said gesturing to all of the shipping boxes that I hadn’t gotten to go through.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask. Did you just move to Boston?” He and I walked back down the stairs in unison. </p><p>“Well, I’m from here. I went to university here. Moved to get away from my parents. Got a job offer at a local community college, Bradford Community College. It has some pretty cool 1800s building, so I took the offer. Now I’m here.”</p><p>“To work as?”</p><p>“A creative English professor.”</p><p>“That explains all of the books,” Aiden was pacing and looking at the titles on the shelf. I grabbed the television remote and turned on the local news as I snuggled into my couch. Aiden came and sat to the left of me. His legs stretched onto the ottoman, and his arm rested on the couch behind me. </p><p>The meteorologist was reporting on the “record-breaking storm” that was raging outside. The power had been fading in and out of some of the areas of the city. The local authorities were urging people to stay off roads, and I was suddenly reassured in my decision to make Aiden stay the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain continued to land against the window when I had fallen asleep after a god hour of chatting. My head was laid against Aiden’s chest, and the two of us were under the quilt that was regularly folded atop the arm of the sofa. The Television was left on, and every now and again it would change the hew of the room. The sound was a low and dull hum of words that could hardly be made out. </p><p>The television wasn’t the only thing that was flashing light onto the room. The storm outside had been throwing stray bolts of lightning at a threatening pace for some time. It was one of these bolts that flashed. As it faded, it took with it the electricity. </p><p>I shot upright, brought out of a dreamless sleep, in just enough time to hear the power slowly hum to a silence. I ran a hand through my hair, and Aiden took a sharp breath as he woke up. I pulled the blanket off of my legs, and clenched my eyes together in an attempt to get my eyes to adjust to the dark. </p><p>“I think I have some candles upstairs,” I stretched, and stood up to fetch them. Up the stairs was just as dark as below. Normally, the streetlights would cast their usual dull hue into the rooms, but the power outage must have taken out the entire block. My eye had begun to adjust, and I opened up my cellphone in an attempt for more light. The Screen did little to help. </p><p>Tucked away in the armoire of my bedroom were several candles. Tea, the long stick kinds, scented, the whole shebang. All sitting in a box I had taken from my grandmother’s house. </p><p>“Hey,” Aiden came up behind me, and I nearly fell to the floor from the surprise. I wasn’t used to being snuck up on, but then again I wasn’t used to people who didn’t have a vibration about them.</p><p>“You scared the life out of me,” I managed, placing a hand over my heart. It was running marathons in my chest. I pulled out all of the candles, and my hand stopped short of pulling what felt like a book out of the bottom of the cardboard moving box. </p><p>“I came to tell you I found a lighter,” he said. He struck it in his hand, and a small flame leapt to life. I started handing him candles, and the room was filled with a mirage of scents and the supple orange color of fire. I had managed to find a four set of silver art deco candelabras in the china cabinet downstairs to use with the stick candles. </p><p>I brought them up with a laugh, “I hadn’t respected to bring out the silver flatware on the first date, but there’s no time like the present to show off my collection.”</p><p>Aiden smiled and lit the final candles after I had them seated in their silver holders. I walked to the foot of my bed to open the rather large chest that was seated there. The wood groaned as it opened, but inside several mismatched blankets were folded. They all had started to smell like the inside of the chest, like old wood or an even older house. I didn’t mind.  I pulled out a heavy, quilted blanket and tossed it to Aiden. In the time I had spent in my new home, I realized just how cold it could get in this particular room.</p><p>“I know I- we made up the guest bedroom, but you don’t have to go,” I pulled one of the blankets out of the chest and wrapped myself in it before sitting crisscross in the center of my bed. </p><p>Aiden smiled, and laid on the bed beside me, “Scared of the storm?”</p><p>I smiled back, and looked down at him. His arms were resting behind his head, his legs were crossed. He seemed comfortable. </p><p>“Im not afraid of the storm. I actually quite like the rain, even torrential downpours like the ones tonight. It’s relaxing in a way.”</p><p>I fell back on one of the pillows at the head of my bed. My face was incredibly close to Aiden’s when I looked over. I took a deep breath, holding it in as I scanned him in the dim, flickering light that was coming from the candles. </p><p>He rolled onto his side to face me, and while one arm was still under his head, the other was laid carefully across his chest.  A flash of lightning crazed through the room for a split moment, out competing the candles’ luminescence. A chill shuttered its way down my spine and it was almost like my fight or flight response kicked in. My heart fluttered as my eyes were caught in Aiden’s. Even though I felt like I should run, I couldn’t bring myself to leave. My eyes darted to the various planes of his face, and the way he looked made it seam like his face was created to be seen under natural light. </p><p>“If its not protection from the storm you’re after,” his hand fell from its position and found it’s way to my waist. The rough tips of his fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt to leave the lightest pressure on my skin. </p><p>“Then why else ask me to stay?” </p><p>I hadn't kissed anyone in what seemed like a long time, but kissing Aiden made it feel like I had never stopped practicing. Everything seemed to be moving as it should, almost as if we were two pieces that were meant to fit together. Like he was a missing puzzle piece. </p><p>No madder how well we seamed to mesh together, the almost innate fear I was experiencing was rumbling just under the surface of my cool exterior. It took a considerable amount of effort to keep it down. I wanted this. To be there in that moment. </p><p>The house shook ever so slightly with the sudden flash of lightning, and in a moment just as quick I was on my back looking up at Aiden just before I was drawing back into the moment. My hand puled off the shirt I had made Aiden change into to just hours before, and seeing it was a fire hazard to through it across the room, I left it on the bed next to me. </p><p>His pale skin shone a warm color with the aid of the idle flames placed sporadicly across the floor and on various pieces of furniture. His lips left mine, and trailed their way down to the crook of my neck. My hands found their way to his hair to pull at it in the slightest. I could see his chest expand and contract as he continued to pepper kisses along my collarbone. </p><p>In that moment, the fear that was waiting just below the surface thrashed. My heart began racing, and in that moment Aiden froze. He all but must have stoped breathing. </p><p>The moment was over just as fast as it had started. Aiden reached for the shirt I had lent to him, and was off me in seconds. I sat staring at him on the verge of shock. His hands were balled up in fists, and then he would shake them out like he was trying to get over a bad case of nerves. His chest heaved in deep breaths as he paced at the foot of my bed. </p><p>Without so much of a word he opened up the bedroom door and walked out. After a moment I snapped out of my confused state, and followed after him. </p><p>“A-Aiden?” I watched him from the top of the stairs. He was gathering his things. I pulled my arms tight around my chest. It was something I had done. I had messed it up. I had ruined the perfect moment. My heart sank.</p><p>“I have to leave,” Aiden managed as he walked for the door. I walked a step down the stairs, but he was already out the door. I made it down to the first floor to look out onto the street. Everything was pitch black. Even if he was there, I wasn’t going to be able to see him. </p><p>The rain hadn’t lessened any during his time here, if anything it had gotten worse. The storm cast stray drops into my house and onto both my feet and the hardwood. I hadn’t the mind to care, all I could do was worry that I had done something to fuck up yet another relationship that was so promising. </p><p>I held onto the glass knob of the front door, and all I could do was mutter the words “Don’t go.”  Like I thought the rain would listen and bring him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden and I hadn’t spoken in over a week after he rushed out into the storm. Well, he had tried to call but I didn’t answer. To say the least, I was pissed. I don’t think anyone enjoys being left abruptly without a reason. Maybe if I had picked up the phone when he called I would have a reason as to why he left, but I had the right of being mad.</p><p>I had no time to be mulling over all the details. The fall semester would be starting up soon, and there were too many things that weighed heaver then a man that all but vanished in the middle of the storm. No madder how suave and intreating that man just happened to be. I wouldn’t involve myself in unraveling his secrets. Especially if this is the way he intended to treat me. </p><p>I walked into the laundry room to grab my running shoes. I slipped them on, and as I stood up I saw Aiden’s shirt up on its hanger. It was almost a taunt. I left my house with a scowl, and put in my headphones. It was warm outside, and continued cloud cover meant that the streets still clung to a small amount of moisture. The air was still heavy from the rain.  </p><p>Although I was raised in Suffolk County, I found myself looking at a map on my phone just to make sure I knew where I was going. I weaved in and out of the foot traffic, when I had gotten about three miles away from my starting point I slowed down to a walk. I had run cross country on high school, but as of lately my runs consisted of a hurried jog with breaks to walk. Far from what I used to be capable of. </p><p>I looked at the street sign as I can up to the next corner. The 6000 block of Mayford. The streets were slower here, and I kept walking with my hands above my head to look at the buildings around me. The song that was playing in my headphones quieted down and came to and end and in the space between the next one starting I thought I heard my name. </p><p>“Esther!” I recognized the voice the second it called my name the second time. It was the voice and the fact that there was no vibration to accompany it. I stopped dead in my tracks, and pulled out one headphone. I didn’t turn around to face him, and my arms were crossed tightly.</p><p>“Aiden,” I gave the coarsest greeting I could as he walked around into my field of vision. </p><p>“I've got a good reason for leaving,” he started but before he could ged much further zI cut him off.</p><p>“That’s how you intend in starting this. I don’t even get a simple I’m sorry?” I questioned, and my eyes narrowed as I looked into his.</p><p>“I am sorry,” he said. He gave a quick sigh in defeat. “How can I… make it up to you?”</p><p>“Oh! Pulling me in just to walk out again. Classy.” I put back in my headphone, and turned on my heal to walk in the other direction. Aiden grabbed my hand before I could get very far. </p><p>I took my headphone out, getting almost annoyed at this point, “there’s nothing you can do. I start class soon. I don’t have time to pick through your excuses wondering whether or not I did something wrong.”</p><p>“Esther,” he was speaking in nearly a whisper, “you did nothing wrong. I promise. There are just things that are too complicated-”</p><p>“Complicated? I’m glad you think so low of me,” I coughed up what was almost a laugh. “Aiden, If there were something that affects every aspect of your life like this, I’m appalled that you think I wouldn’t at least try and understand. But I guess you don’t want me to understand and that’s why it's so complicated.” </p><p>I looked down at Aiden’s hand as it held mine. He seemed sincere, and that made it that much worse when I pulled my hand away. I looked across the street to see who must be Josh Levison the infamous roommate I had heard about over dinner standing on the steps. If I had paid more attention I may have noticed the curtains in the bay of windows sway ever so slightly. </p><p>I didn’t bother to run home, rather I walked back the three miles to my house. I couldn’t believe that out of all the places in a city this big I practically ended up on his door step. When I came up the steps of my house I didn’t go in right away. I could hear a person walking up the street, but I could feel no vibrations. At first I thought it was Aiden coming to try and apologize again, but when I turned around it wasn’t him. I smiled politely when I made eye contact, and the red head smirked in a way that unease me. </p><p>I turned and walked into my home, the whole house was still filled with the smell of candles, and I twisted the deadbolt behind me. Although the idea that there were others out there that had the same silenced vibration ad Aiden, I didn’t feel like it was safe to explore it. I was sure that the absence of an aura in two separate individuals had to be a coincidence. Or even better, I was loosing the “power” all together. </p><p>I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to loose something that has been present from…, well, essentially birth. I can only assume that it would be like spending time with Aiden. Maybe like spending time with Aiden if he didn’t essentially storm out of my house every time he was invited in. I knew that for the most part, others wouldn’t act quite the same way. </p><p>I slipped off my shoes and placed them by the door. They had once been white, but with the dust that I quite often kicked up when I ran, they had turned a sad shade of brown grey. I walked over the hardwood with my socks still on, and went to put on more comfortable clothes. Before I walked up the stairs, I flipped on the radio that was on a marble top table at the foot of the stairs. It had to be at least from the 1940s, and was shelled in an almost radioactive looking green Bakelite. I was surprised that the things tubes still worked.</p><p>It only picked up short wave frequency, so what came through was mostly songs that my grandparents would have jived with. Sometimes I could get lucky and pick up on an airplane transmission. They were never very long, and oftentimes very hard to hear. </p><p>After fiddling with the knobs to find a stable sound, I continued on my way upstairs. I had a lecture powerpoint to finish, and I liked to write a quick walkthrough of class to keep myself on track. </p><p>My computer was sitting closed on my desk, a sturdy thing that was left to me partly because of how heavy the thing was. I’m sure it was a pain in the ass to bring up the narrow stairs in the first place. It too wasn’t made in, well, probably this century. </p><p>I hadn’t picked up the candles from the other night, and I was dreading having to deal with the candle wax that had dripped from the stick candles. After changing, I dealt with them first. I gathered all of the ones that I had put out, which happened to be all of the ones that I owned, and put them in front of the armoire. When I opened up the door, I pulled out the box that all of the candles had been collecting dust in. At the bottom sat a rather large leather-bound book. I remembered feeling it in the pitch black of the room that night. </p><p>The book, strangely, and a vibration coming from it. I was boggled at the thought of an object having an aura, but then again everything seemed a bit wonky these days. People with no aura, and now objects with them. I put my hand in to pull it out of the box, and the vibrations began to leach their way up my arm towards my spine. My joints seemed electrified, and my whole body was on edge. I tossed the box away, and sat on the floor with the book. The hardwood was cold to the touch, so I sat on the carpet that laid under my bed. I hadn’t picked up the candles so they all sat around me in a scattered circle, all of them sitting in various degrees of melted. </p><p>“Hello,” I whispered. I felt strange talking to a book, but anything with an aura was normal living. I didn’t want to chance offending it… if books could get offended. The only key feature besides the deep leather color of the color was the gold, or maybe brass, ring that was firmly embedded into the front cover. The pages, which were feathered and brown with age, were held shut with moderately ornate clasps of the same metal material. </p><p>The longer that I sat with it, the more consuming the aura started to become. I was almost like more and more people were walking into the room. I shivered, not only because of the impending aura, but also because of how cold the room seemed to be becoming. </p><p>I reached my hand out and undid the bottom clasp. A debilitating rush of energy flowed through me, and a sick feeling stirred in my stomach. My heart raced almost like I had just flipped my car. My hands were shaking as I unclasped the next latch. </p><p>All of the different invisible auras were dancing, circling around the room. It was dizzying, and I could barely manage to take in the breaths I could find. </p><p>	My world came in and out of focus, and as I fell over I could hear voices. Not ones that I was familiar with, but they were all chatting urgently until one spoke up above the others, “she has risen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>